Vehicles using a supercharger for compressing combustion air may use an intercooler for cooling the air after being compressed by the supercharger. The intercooler may include a liquid cooling heat exchanger, which circulates a liquid therethrough to absorb the heat from the compressed air. As with all liquid cooling systems, the coolant levels must be occasionally checked, and/or additional coolant must be added to the cooling system to maintain optimal performance of the cooling system.
The level of the coolant in the cooling system is preferably checked at the highest elevation of the cooling system. Similarly, in order to gravity feed additional coolant into the cooling system, the additional coolant must be added at the highest elevation of the cooling system. The highest elevation of the intercooler liquid cooling system is generally located at the intercooler, above the engine. Accordingly, this is the optimal location for a fluid fill inlet port for checking the level of and adding additional coolant into the cooling system. However, this location is usually covered by a shield. Packaging of the shield generally prevents an opening of the inlet port assembly from being disposed in a vertically upright position.